


The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - A Healthy Outlet

by GirthMan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mute Link, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sheikah, Silent Protagonist, Sloppy Oral, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionAfter defeating a Yiga Clan assassin, Link decides to take all his sexual frustration out on her.What he wasn't expecting was just how into it she would turn out to be...





	The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - A Healthy Outlet

Link had been  _frustrated_ recently; his quest to reach Hyrule Castle, defeat Ganon, and rescue Princess Zelda – whom he had previously been forced to abandon – was more of a slow, uphill trudge than anything, and it was wearing his patience thin. Fighting off assailants left and right, forcing his body to push further and further as he climbed mountains with his bare hands, and scrounging for food in the wilds of Hyrule had left him a sleepless, tired, achy mess ready to snap. Link wasn’t frustrated with his physical state, however; right now, Link’s primary source of stress was the aching, pounding, unrelenting lust eating away at his core. In the wilds, with Zelda miles away, locked away in her castle by Ganon, Link simply had no effective means of meaningfully expressing his mental, emotional, and physical needs.  
   
He held his sword tightly in his trembling hands, not daring to breathe as he glared down the edge of the glimmering blade at his defeated opponent. The Yiga Clan assassin was unconscious, lying on her back with a broken, crescent-moon-shaped sickle in pieces at her side. Her mask – a stunningly-white, porcelain oval painted with a red, upside-down Sheikah Eye – had cracked, revealing half of her face. The Sheikah’s face, as it turned out, was the only thing currently staying Link’s hand and keeping him from running her through with his sword.   
   
Now, the unconscious assassin on the ground in front of Link was looking more and more like a healthy outlet for all of his pent-up stress and aggression by the second. She wore a skintight, red suit which left little to the imagination, revealing much of her perfect, curvy form. A number of belts, pouches, and other accessories hung from her suit, but none of those obscured Link’s incredible view; her toned abs were visible through the suit, her busty breasts strained against the tight fabric, and the slit of her pussy could just  _barely_ be made out as well.   
   
The Yiga’s soft, pink lips were slightly parted, and through the thick, heavy silence that hung in the air, Link could hear her breaths; gentle, rhythmic breaths, drawn in time with the rise and fall of her ample chest. Her eyes were closed, and some stray strands of white hair hung loose over the sweat-dotted, tawny-brown skin of her forehead and over her eyes. Glittering, gold, diamond-shaped piercings hung from her long, pointed ears, and a soft, pink blush tinged her cheeks as she lay unconscious.  
   
Link swallowed nervously, his trembling hands now barely able to grip his sword. He was nervous, yes, but there was a hint of excitement flickering to life within him, beginning to flare up as his pants tightened. As he grew more aroused, he could feel his resolve building, swelling to the point where he felt more confident in making the choice he  _knew_ he was about to make. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Link exhaled, expelling the air from his lungs in one big push. He gasped for breath as he tossed his sword aside and fell to his knees, crawling on top of the assassin.   
   
Link didn’t know where to start; every part of the Yiga looked so enticing he simply couldn’t decide. Her thighs were thick, juicy and enticing, and her pussy was so clearly-defined against the fabric of her suit, but her lips looked so soft and fuckable, and her breasts were such perfect, heaving mounds of plump, pillowy softness that Link couldn’t resist diving forward and grabbing two big handfuls. He squeezed and massaged the Yiga’s tits, squishing them together and tugging them apart to get a feel for their softness and size.   
   
Link only played with his unconscious assailant’s chest for a few moments before moving his hands down her still, curvy form. His hands slid down her toned belly, his fingertips tracing a path down over her somewhat-firm midsection before gliding between her legs. Link’s hands came to rest on the Sheikah’s thighs, spreading her thick, plump legs out while simultaneously giving them a nice, firm squeeze. He moved one hand back up to her chest while his other hand found its way to her barely-covered sex, which radiated a slight warmth.   
   
Link gasped softly at the sensation; the Yiga’s pussy felt soft and warm, even through her suit, and he couldn’t help but slide his fingers up and down along her perfectly-defined slit. Link’s breathing picked up, growing faster and faster as the Sheikah’s womanhood gradually grew warmer and a barely-detectable wetness began to seep through her clothing.  
   
The Yiga groaned weakly, furrowing her brow as she slowly faded back into consciousness. She felt strange, noticing a weight on top of her and a strange tightness in her chest. She tried to get up, only to be firmly pushed back down onto her back. Straining, she forced her heavy eyelids open to find a figure pinning her down.   
   
“Y-You… What are-,” the Sheikah muttered, still not fully awake.   
   
Link only let out a small grunt in response as he gripped the Yiga’s suit by the collar and yanked as hard as he could, tearing the half top of her clothes away. That seemed to wake her up a bit, and she – with a great deal of effort – lifted an arm, which Link promptly swatted away as he continued squeezing her now-bare breasts. The Yiga’s tits were beautiful. They were plump and juicy mounds of soft, sandy-brown flesh, topped by darker-brown nipples which were quickly stiffening thanks to Link’s pinches and twists.   
   
“Wh-What are you  _doing?!”_  
  
Realizing exactly what was happening to her, the Sheikah finally came back to her senses, shrieking in alarm as Link pinned her arms to the ground and dove for her chest. He buried his face in her cleavage, letting out aggressive, wordless moans of arousal and excitement as he licked and kissed the soft flesh of her busty chest. He dragged his tongue across the big, plump globes, leaving a trail of glistening saliva as he moved in for her stiff, brown nipples.   
   
“ _HEY!_ Stop that!” the Sheikah yelled, thoroughly embarrassed at her predicament. “What the  _hell_ do you think you’re doing to me?!”  
   
Link glanced up at her, grinning as he made contact with her single exposed, red eye. He moved for her nipple, shooting her a sly look before taking the stiff little nub between his lips and starting to suck.  
   
“ _NNNNnnnnngh,_ get  _OFF_ of me!”  
   
The Sheikah’s complaints had no effect on Link, and he continued to suck and gently nibble at her nipples, alternating between them as he started grinding his stiff cock – still restrained behind the bulge in his pants – on her soft, thick thighs. Every time he flicked his tongue across the Sheikah’s sensitive little nipples or pinched them between his teeth, Link also drew a sharp yelp out of her.   
   
“S-Stop it…  _Nnnaaahhh…”_  
  
The Yiga woman’s whines and complaints were becoming something more closely resembling moans now. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment – and something else, maybe – at the realization that her attacker had released her hands; she was  _letting_ him do this to her now. Even now that she knew she could resist, the Sheikah found herself unwilling to, thanks in large part to the sharp, electric jolts of pleasure that rushed up her spine with each tiny, gentle nibble at her chest. She bit her lip, whimpering softly as, shakily, she shuffled around underneath Link, reaching a hand down toward her groin.   
   
Link pulled back momentarily, smirking at the assassin beneath him as she caressed her pussy through what remained of her clothing. He reached down as well, lacing his fingers between hers and pressing her hand more firmly against her crotch. She responded with a sharp gasp, shuddering as, aided by Link, she began rubbing herself, slowly, deliberately moving her fingers up and down. Her breaths became rhythmic gasps as the heat and wetness between her legs built.   
   
Link pulled the Sheikah’s hand away – she whined, expressing her disappointment by pouting for a moment – and tightly gripped the lower half of her suit at the waist. The Yiga’s complaints were short-lived, and she gasped excitedly at how assertively Link ripped the remainder of her outfit away from her body.   
   
The Yiga assassin’s bared, lower body was even more enticing than her breasts had been. Her hips were wide, and her entire form was delightfully curvy. Her thighs were creamy, thick, and soft, and they jiggled slightly as her clothes were roughly torn away. Her tight, puffy pussy glistened with her own wetness, and little wisps of steam rose from her lower lips as tiny beads of arousal dribbled from her sex. Biting her lip, she moved her hand back into position, spreading her warm, wet cunny with two fingers, revealing her tight, inviting, pink folds.  
   
Link wasted no time in taking the Sheikah up on her unspoken offer. He planted his lips firmly on one of her nipples, pushed two fingers into her cunt, and got to work. He worked his fingers in and out, gradually building up to a steady rhythm as he sucked on her tits, drawing soft moans and whimpers out of her with every move he made. With his free hand, Link began unbuckling his pants, blindly fumbling with them for a few moments before finally freeing his cock, which sprang out of hiding stiff, throbbing, and ready.   
   
“ _Nnnfff…_ And h-here I was,” the Yiga began, reaching for Link’s manhood. “Thinking…  _Aaahhh…_ Thinking you were going to kill me…”  
   
She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, pleased at the warmth and firmness against her hand.  
   
“I have to s-say… This-  _Nnnaaahhh…_ This is a nice surprise…”  
   
Link rocked his hips, still pumping his fingers and sucking the Sheikah’s nipples as she began to stroke him. He grunted softly, feeling his cock twitch as a small gush of pre-cum oozed out, dribbling over his attacker-turned-partner’s fingers, warm, wet, and slippery. She seemed to enjoy the feeling of his arousal, and gave his girth a gentle squeeze to coax some more out. Link shuddered, still thrusting into her hand as another, more powerful spurt of pre squirted from his tip, splattering onto the Sheikah’s thigh this time.   
   
The assassin mewled happily, reflexively rolling her hips against Link’s hand to help his fingers move deeper into her hot, tight hole. She was incredibly wet now, dripping with sweet, warm arousal as Link fingered and sucked, gradually falling out of his established rhythm as his own arousal began to grow. He pulled back, releasing the Sheikah’s nipple with a soft, wet  _pop_ and slowly pulling his fingers from her dripping-wet sex. He straightened up, kneeling between her legs as she reached a second hand down to caress his stiff, rhythmically-throbbing member.   
   
“Why’d you  _stooooop?”_ the woman whined. “I didn’t finish yet…”  
   
With one hand, she ran her fingers along the underside of Link’s shaft, gently teasing her way up and down over and over again. With the other, she played with his cockhead, rolling her thumb around his wet, sensitive glans while she gently slid his foreskin up and down with her fingers, coaxing out more and more pre-cum. Link’s arousal flowed from his tip in thick, sticky globs now, gushing out with each pulse of his manhood as he gasped and shivered under the Yiga’s touch. The crown of his dick tingled, and his shaft throbbed in time with his ever-quickening heartbeat as years’ worth of pent-up arousal flared up within him. Before he reached his limit, however, he pulled the Sheikah woman’s hands from his crotch, grabbed her by the waist, and rolled her over in a few quick, smooth-but-firm movements.   
   
“ _Ah!_ Hey, getting a little eager, aren’t you, hero?” the Sheikah squeaked playfully.   
   
She pushed herself up, getting onto her hands and knees, wiggling her butt at Link as he tugged his pants down and kicked them aside. Her rear was round and firm with just enough give to bounce and jiggle as she wagged it at Link. She looked over her shoulder, eyeing her partner through the cracked side of her mask, biting her lip in anticipation as he took up position behind her.   
   
Link began to wonder if Sheikah could somehow channel hypnotic energy through their asses as he stared at the assassin’s round, swaying butt. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and he practically froze in place as he took in the sight; her cheeks were plump and so well-rounded that they were practically spherical, and the pink folds of her pussy were just barely peeking out from between her puffy lips, which were in turn squeezed between her juicy thighs. Altogether, she made for an absolutely irresistible sight. She was so irresistible, in fact, that Link simply couldn’t stop himself from dropping to all fours, stuffing his face between her thighs, and dragging his tongue up her slit.  
   
“ _Ahhh, hey!”_ the Sheikah squealed, going stiff as a shiver ran up her spine. “Watch it, playboy!”  
   
Link only moaned in response, slowly sliding his tongue up the Yiga’s sweet, wet, puffy lips, savoring the taste of her juices as he licked. With his face buried between her perfectly-plump cheeks and his nose teasing her pucker, it took all of Link’s willpower to stop after just one lick. He pulled away with great reluctance, pushing himself up to kneel behind the Sheikah as he licked the remainder of her arousal from his lips. He gave her butt a firm spank, causing her to yelp in surprise as he clutched his shaft with his other hand and began to line up with her pussy.   
   
“It’s about time,” the assassin remarked, pushing back against Link. “ _Mmmm…_ Hurry up and give it to me!”  
   
Link gave the Sheikah exactly what she wanted, pushing his hips forward and plunging inside her with a loud grunt. He could feel her tight, wet inner walls squeezing him as he sank inside, sliding in inch by inch until he was bottomed-out, the tip of his cock nearly prodding the entrance to her womb. She shuddered, moaning the whole time Link penetrated her, shamelessly letting her voice convey just how much arousal was surging within her. She dug her nails into the ground, bracing herself as she felt Link pull back, readying himself for his first thrust.   
   
_SMACK!_  
   
_“Nnnnyaaah!!!”_  
  
Link smacked the Yiga’s ass as he thrust into her, his hips slamming into her butt, causing it to jiggle. He felt her tighten up around him when he spanked her, and as he pulled back to thrust in again, he gave her another firm smack.   
   
_“Nnnnfff…_ H-Hey, quit it!” the Sheikah whined, her voice betraying how much she was actually enjoying Link’s spanks.   
   
_SMACK!_  
  
Link began to thrust, pumping his hips in a smooth, quick rhythm, slapping his partner’s plump, jiggling rear as he fucked her. He could feel her clench around him with every spank, and the spastic twitching of her cunt told him that she was already on the verge of climax, unable to hold back any longer after the drawn-out teasing earlier. Link sped his thrusts, gripping the Sheikah’s waist with both hands and rutting into her as hard as he could, gritting his teeth as he fucked her more intensely.   
   
“S-Sl _oooooo_ w d-down!” the Yiga moaned, her eyes beginning to cross. “I- I c-  _NNNAAAHHH!!!_ I can’t h-hold it! I- I’ll…”  
   
Link gave his partner one more firm spank, causing her to arch her back as a long, defeated groan escaped her lips.   
   
“ _Oooohhhhh, fuck it!”_  
  
The Sheikah’s arms gave out, and she ended up face-down on the ground as she came. Her cunt squeezed Link’s cock, and she let out a series of high-pitched yelps as her orgasm washed over her. Link grunted with each thrust, pulling back only for the rhythmic contractions of his partner’s cunny to suck him back inside. He could feel her squirt splattering all over his groin, spraying onto his balls and his inner thighs as he continued fucking her through the heated glow of her climax. Even as the assassin’s twitches and gushes slowed to a stop, Link kept his pace, drilling her with the same fervor he’d begun with.   
   
“L-Let me… Let me catch my breath,” the Sheikah gasped, coming down from her orgasm.  
   
Link didn’t bother stopping, instead opting to reposition himself for an even harder fucking. He squatted behind the Yiga assassin, clutching her hips while she lay face-down with her ass in the air toward him. Satisfied that he was where he wanted to be, Link began to thrust downward, grunting and gasping as he hammered away at the Sheikah like a piston.   
   
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! S-S-S-S-l-o-w d-d-d-ow-n!”_  
  
Link ignored the Yiga, still pumping away as hard and as fast as he could, building closer and closer to the release he craved as his partner endured a near-crippling level of unrelenting ecstasy. Wet  _slaps_ and weak grunts were the only sounds coming from the Sheikah. Cross-eyed, she gritted her teeth, clutching handfuls of grass as her body was hammered by nonstop shockwaves of pleasure. Every thrust of Link’s thick, hard shaft into her still-twitching cunt felt like it was enough to drive her over the edge again. Before long, that turned out to be true.   
   
“ _N-Nooo! I- I’m g-going t-t-to-GGGUUUOOOHHH!!!”_  
  
The Sheikah’s second orgasm was incredibly, almost alarmingly powerful. She opened her mouth to scream, but only managed a drawn-out grunt as her tongue flopped weakly out of her mouth. Tears welled in her crossed eyes, and her face burned red as raw, mind-numbing pleasure washed over her. She could feel her pussy tensing up along with the rest of her body, but everything else was a blur to her lust-addled mind.   
   
Link gasped as the assassin’s wet sex suddenly clamped down around him, squeezing rhythmically. He couldn’t possibly hold on any longer, and just as he drove himself into the Sheikah with one last thrust, her cunt erupted with a hot, wet spray of quim, soaking Link’s shirt up to his bellybutton and splattering all over his thighs. Link squeezed the Yiga’s butt cheeks, groaning as his balls tightened and his cock pulsed in time with her contractions. He felt his load boiling up his shaft, gushing from his member in thick, heavy spurts. His cum spewed from his tip, firing deep into his Sheikah partner in hot, sticky ropes, squirting into her womb and filling her to the brim.   
   
Link’s vision went white as he came inside the Sheikah. He could only manage gasps and groans, occasionally stammering out a wordless moan as his shaft swelled with each fat wad of jizz that gushed through it. Finally, after what felt to the pair like forever, Link finished cumming, and as his balls went tight one last time, he pulled out of the Sheikah woman, squirting one last rope of spunk onto the puffy lips of her cunt.   
   
“ _Aaahhh… I- I’m s-still… Ggguuuhhh…”_  
  
The Sheikah groaned weakly as her climax continued and her pussy continued to twitch. Her entire body tensed up, and a shiver shook her as one final spray of girlcum, mixed with Link’s fresh load, squirted from her cunny. Finally, she slumped over, her ass gradually lowering as her legs slid apart, spreading as she lost her traction in the cum-slick grass beneath her. Rivulets of jizz and quim dribbled down her inner thighs, dripping from her freshly-fucked cunt lips as she lay there, gasping for breath in the afterglow of the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had.   
   
“Th-That… That was… was…  _really_ something… hero,” the Sheikah muttered, panting.   
   
Link replied only with a grin, which was all he needed to convey that he wasn’t quite finished yet. He knelt above the Sheikah, straddling her chest as his cock began to soften up. He lifted her half-broken mask to fully expose her lips, grabbed his flagging, sloppy-wet member and wagged it in her face, giving her all the instruction she needed.   
   
“Jeez,” she groaned, having finally caught her breath. “You Hylians are always  _going,_ aren’t you?”  
   
Link slapped his limp member against the Sheikah’s lips, signaling her to shut up and suck. She rolled her eyes, but decided to play along – with the musky smell of fresh cum right under her nose, she couldn’t bear to resist, anyway – planting a quick little kiss on the slimy, wet tip of Link’s soft cock. She shot him a quick, mischievous glance, letting him see the twinkle in her exposed eye before doing anything else. When he responded with another cockslap to her lips, smearing slimy, leftover jizz and quim all over them, the Sheikah let out a sigh and pressed her lips to his tip for another kiss.   
   
_“Mmmmmwaaah!_ Is that any better, little guy?” she asked Link’s cock.   
   
She followed up with a soft giggle when Link’s shaft twitched in response to her kiss, stiffening up just a bit. The Yiga, finding it hard to think of much else aside from sucking cock with one right in front of her face, decided that enough was enough, and parted her lips. She leaned forward and took Link’s tip into her mouth, sealing her lips around him and sucking while she ran her tongue all over his cockhead, licking up her own juices and the leftover cum that still coated it.   
   
Link gasped softly, shivering as he felt himself getting harder and harder. The Yiga cleaned his cock eagerly, sucking and slurping, scooping up all the leftover jizz still sticking to it while her cheeks hollowed and she stared up at him through her cracked mask. The look in her eyes was more than enough for Link to harden back up, his member quickly stiffening back to life in her mouth while she sucked. He slowly rocked his hips, pushing his length further and further into her mouth to help her taste every inch of the hard meat she so badly desired.   
   
“ _Mmmph! Ssschlllmfff! Hhhmmph!”_  
  
The Sheikah sucked eagerly, her sealed lips sliding along Link’s girth as she bobbed her head in time with his gentle thrusts. The taste of his cum was enough to drive her wild, and the added sweetness of her own cunt lingering on his shaft was something she was almost afraid of becoming addicted to. The salty-sweet mixture washed across her tongue as it dragged along the warm, gently-pulsing shaft, savoring the flavor as she sucked. Her efforts were rewarded before long, as thick, sweet dollops of warm, fresh pre-cum began to ooze from Link’s tip onto her tongue.   
   
“ _HHHMMPH!!!”_  
  
She grunted excitedly, her eyes hazy with arousal as the delicious, warm sensation of Link’s arousal began to flow into her mouth. Link was enjoying himself quite a bit, as well. He had thrown his head back, closed his eyes, and let his mouth hang open with a relaxed, content grin spread across his face as drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He moaned quietly as the Yiga sucked, practically losing himself in the greedy  _slurps_ coming from beneath him as pleasure washed over his body. The warm, wet sensation of his partner’s mouth was  _almost_ better than her pussy, thanks to the way she skillfully ran her tongue around the sensitive, pink tip of his cock, but it wasn’t  _quite_ good enough for Link.   
   
“ _Mmmmmm…”_  
  
The eagerness with which the Sheikah sucked him off gave Link an idea; if she wanted his cock in her throat so badly, he would give her just that. Link snapped himself out of his lust-induced daze, reached down, and gripped the sides of the assassin’s head. Confusion seemed to flash across her cloudy eyes for just a moment as Link readied himself, but she understood what it was he wanted just before he began.   
   
“ _HHHGGGLLLRRRKKK!!!”_  
  
The Yiga woman gagged as Link suddenly drove his hips forward, pushing every inch of his cock down her throat all at once. She sputtered and coughed, weakly gurgling as he held his position, effectively choking her with his shaft.   
   
“ _HHMPH! GGHLLCK!”_  
  
She tried telling him to pull out, but all she managed to do was gurgle up a throatful of spit and slime, which bubbled out between her lips and Link’s girth. Tears ran down her cheeks, brought on by her lack of air and the muffled, weak coughs she let out. Her eyelids fluttered, and she felt like she was about to lose consciousness when, suddenly, Link pulled out.   
   
The Sheikah drew in a deep breath, coughing and gagging as she sucked down air. Slimy strands of spit clung to her lips, hanging between her mouth and Link’s cock as he gave her a few seconds to breathe. Those few seconds were all she got, however, and Link thrust right back in before long.   
   
_“BBBGGHHLLLGH!!!”_  
  
Link pushed his way back into the Sheikah’s throat, causing it to swell around his thick cock as he began to fuck her face. He thrust in and out, roughly driving his member into her mouth-pussy as she gagged and gurgled in response. She writhed beneath him, but made no attempt to push him off, clearly enjoying herself almost as much as he was. Tears may have been streaming down her cheeks, drool and cock-slime may have been bubbling out of her mouth and running out of her nose, and her throat may have been burning from how much she gagged and coughed, but the Sheikah woman couldn’t have been more turned-on.  
   
_“HHHMMMMPH!!! GGHHHCK-LLLMMPH!!!”_  
  
Her cries of lust came out as muffled, gurgling sounds, but her message was clear enough as far as Link was concerned. He picked up the pace, releasing her head and dropping his body into a horizontal position so he could fuck her mouth even harder. He planted his hands on the ground, propping himself up, lifting his hips to readjust, and slamming them back down again.   
   
Link didn’t let up, pounding away at the Yiga’s throat with an almost-brutal, animalistic tenacity. The ground beneath the two shook, and the Yiga coughed and choked as her throat was ravaged by Link’s fat member. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as the pressure between her legs built. The thought of climaxing from  _this_ only served to excite her more, and the anticipation of having a fresh, hot load pumped into her stomach escalated her lust to levels she had never before experienced. She was on the brink of release now, ready to be pushed over as soon as Link finished – and he was so nearly finished.   
   
Link grunted with each thrust, barely able to hang on any longer. The tight, wetness of the Sheikah’s throat was proving to be just as good as her cunt had been, and it was impossible to hold back for very long to begin with. Link could feel the assassin’s throat clenching around his shaft every time she gagged, coughed, or gurgled, and the sensation of her involuntarily milking him ended up pushing him past his limit before long.   
   
“ _HHHYAAAAH!!!”_  
  
With one last, loud grunt, Link slammed his hips down, burying himself balls-deep in the Sheikah’s mouth. He felt himself pulsing violently in her throat, his cock swelling with each thick, creamy burst of jizz that gushed into her stomach. Rope after white, hot rope of fresh spunk erupted from Link’s tip, and he gasped for air, his body straining as powerful waves of pleasure coursed through his body.   
   
“ _MMMBBLLLPHHH…”_  
   
The Sheikah’s eyes rolled back, and just as cum started spurting out of her nose, she bucked her hips and surrendered to her own climax. Thick, sticky spurts of quim squirted from her twitching cunt, arcing into the air and spraying all over the cummy ground beneath her. She quivered, gurgling weakly as cum bubbles oozed out between Link’s pulsing girth and her lips.   
   
“ _GGHHLLKKK… MMMBBPPHHH…”_  
  
Sputtering weakly one last time, the Sheikah passed out, her eyelids fluttering closed as spunk bubbled out of her nose. Link pulled out as soon as his climax had finished, wiping his slimy, spit-and-cum-coated shaft clean first in the Sheikah’s white hair, and then on her destroyed clothes. He stumbled to his feet, then collapsed onto his rear, panting as he sat and caught his breath next to the unconscious, cum-filled would-be assassin. He managed a weak grin as he, once again, took in the sight of her immobile form. Lukewarm jizz oozed out from between her thighs, and every breath she took caused fresh spunk to bubble out of her nose as even more dribbled from her open mouth. She looked more like a cheap prostitute than a deadly assassin, and Link couldn’t help but chuckle at her pathetic state as he reached over and grabbed a handful of her tit-meat.   
   
Link’s cock twitched weakly, but remained soft. Glancing around to make sure he and the Sheikah were still alone, Link stripped out of his shirt and began digging through his pouch. He retrieved an Endura Carrot, which he quickly stuffed into his mouth and gulped down. Within a matter of seconds, he felt the carrot’s stamina-boosting properties beginning to take effect, and watched excitedly as his shaft began to stiffen again. Grinning, he cracked his knuckles, taking his renewed member in his hand as he shuffled back over to the unconscious Sheikah and took up his position between her legs, ready to go another round with her twitching, spunk-oozing cunt.


End file.
